


When to Wait

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Qrow is a brat, and wants attention, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Clover is smitten. 1000 percent. Gone.But he can't just let Qrow know that, or else he'd never be left alone long enough to get work done.Cause Qrow is just as hopeless.---------------------Part 37Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	When to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday. So I can be as sappy as I want. That's what that means, right? <3

Prompt 37 (originally 42) - Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

When to Wait

\---------------------

Clover was determined to ignore him for as long as he could. He clenched his jaw and tapped his pen quickly before focusing back on the paperwork in front of him. 

He ignored the bird planted at the edge of his desk. It wouldn’t last long, he knew. But he had to put up as good a fight as he could, or risk letting his boyfriend know just how little it really took to capture his attention fully. 

Clover couldn’t let Qrow have the smug satisfaction of knowing just how tightly he had the Atlesian wrapped around his finger. Talon. Everything. 

It was all Clover could do to keep a straight face as he felt a cool talon graze his forearm gently, as the corvid wavered between jumping up onto his shoulder or pushing snuggly under his arm. 

He bit his lip slightly, forcing himself to stay focused on the report on his desk and not glance over as soft feathers brushed up his arm, before a black, weathered, beak clipped impatiently at the tip of his pen, rattling the button gently. 

Clover calmly pulled the pen away, reaching over with this right hand to scratch fondly along the curve of Qrow’s feathered neck. Qrow puffed up happily, nuzzling into the affectionate touch eagerly, blinking up at Clover, obviously hoping this meant he’d finally gotten his way. 

But Clover flashed a soft smile at him as he smoothed one last pet along his breast and went back to his work. 

“I know, feathers. I’m almost done. Just hold on.”

Clover could practically hear Qrow’s scratchy grumble of response, and Clover nudged him away gently as he noticed the beak slowly reaching back towards his pen. 

“The sooner you let me finish this, the sooner we can go, okay? Just be patient.” He sighed, holding back a chuckle and looking at nothing aside from the last bits of paperwork he had to finish. 

He only barely caught himself in time to keep from completely caving when he saw the black bundle of feathers tip slowly, and a soft cheek press against the back of his hand, deep red eyes gazing up at him; pitiful and dejected. If Qrow had had eyelashes in this form they’d be fluttering pleadingly. 

Clover looked down at him reluctantly, forcing himself not to wilt like a lovesick puppy at those familiar, mesmerizing, eyes looking up at him. 

“Qrow.” He sighed, his finger rubbing lightly along the curve of his beak. 

“This page. Let me just finish the last couple of things on this page and then I’ll be done. Hmm, sweet bird?” 

Red eyes closed as Qrow basked in the gentle touch, his head pressing closer against his partner’s hand as he resisted the urge to settle down and fall asleep just like that. 

Instead, he pushed up and hopped over Clover’s arm before waddling to the edge of the desk and nuzzling up in the crook of his right arm, pressed close to his chest. There he fluffed up, shifting for a moment before sighing contentedly and tucking his head against Clover. 

“Thank you.” Clover smiled fondly as he watched the feathered form snuggle against him and then returned to his work. 

It was only another fifteen minutes or so before Clover clicked his pen closed and scritched gently at Qrow’s head, the bird having all but drifted off. 

He startled for just a moment before preening excitedly as he saw Clover close the file and place it on a finished stack. 

Before Clover could say a word Qrow had hopped up and rushed forward, snatching the abandoned pen up and, with a sharp flick of his head, tossing it across the room, looking after it and nodding curtly in satisfaction. 

“You little--” Clover exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. 

He was about to give a playful thump against his partner’s downy side, but before he could he was having to readjust, moving to accommodate the full-grown man now perched on the edge of his desk. 

Qrow smirked proudly as he lazily draped his arms around Clover’s neck, pulling him back closer until he was settled between his legs, Qrow nudging his hip playfully with one knee. 

“Brat!” Clover finished, laughing as his hands settled on Qrow’s hips. 

“Me?!” Qrow feigned disbelief. “You’re the one who’s been ignoring me all day! When I know for a fact Jimmy doesn’t need that report until tomorrow evening at least.” 

“Well, I can’t just give you attention at the drop of a hat every time you give me that cute little look” Clover grinned as Qrow rolled his eyes at being called ‘cute’. 

“Or every time I’m more interested in you than some boring paperwork. I’d never get anything done at all. And you’d be spoiled rotten.” he snarked, even as he arched his back, pushing up towards Qrow, and curled his fingers in his collar to pull him down the rest of the way. 

“Patience is a virtue, right?” He quipped, eyes flickering between red irises and soft lips. 

Qrow’s eyebrow lifted slightly at that and Clover hummed as cool slender fingers pushed up through the back of his hair, before sliding forward and hooking behind his ear, Qrow’s thumb pressing gently at the underside of his chin, his palm cupped against his neck, feeling his pulse spike. 

Qrow held his gaze for a moment, the playful, needy glint in his eyes warming into something much deeper, something bare and armored, grand and fragile all at once. Something decisive. Something ready. 

The older man’s voice was firm, clear, sure, and rich as honey as he spoke, his eyes flitting over Clover’s face as his thumb trailed absentmindedly along his jaw. 

“I waited long enough to find you, lucky charm.” His eyes found their way back to Clover’s, that boundless rust drawing him up closer until their noses brushed together. 

Qrow held his gaze as he continued. “I want every moment I can get with you, Clover. I want to make up for how long I took to get here. I’ve finally got something good to be waiting for.” 

Qrow’s lips were warm, a little rough, deliberate and eager all at once. Clover was sure he had to be pulling the air from his chest, as it tightened as Qrow spoke again, lips still resting against his own. 

“I don’t want to spend one more second waiting than I have to now.” The slightest hint of a waver had slipped into his words, Clover noticing the slow breath he took before barrelling on. “I don’t want to let the world take one more moment from us. Clover, I…” 

Qrow’s lips seared against Clover’s as he leaned into him, fingers twisting desperately in the collar of his uniform. Clover pressed forward, hand drifting to brush Qrow’s hair tenderly, cup the nape of his neck, as he felt his breath stutter, felt him cling closer with every second. 

He knew what Qrow meant. He was tired of waiting for life to let him have this happiness, the happiness he was finally starting to believe he might actually deserve. They’d each waited long enough for happiness to be in reach. And Qrow had all but given up on waiting. But he wouldn’t wait anymore. He wouldn’t be a passive player waiting for a drop of good fortune to land at his feet. He had found his happiness. And he was going to work every day to prove he had earned it. 

They were done waiting on the world, on fate, on luck. 

But each other. They would wait for each other. For as long as they needed to. They had found, they had made, something worth waiting for. 

So, Clover waited, thumb dragging reassuringly through the back of Qrow’s hair. 

Something swelled in Clover’s chest as he felt Qrow’s nose scrunch against his cheek, his lips part, tremble, clench against his. 

And then there was the faintest murmur, Qrow’s lips yielding a ghosting proclamation directly onto Clover’s. Staggered breaths blending for a moment, before Clover shifted up, one arm curling around Qrow’s waist, holding him closer - every second - and cemented the whispered thing between them. 

Clover cupped Qrow’s jaw as he echoed his words, lips pulling against the other’s softly. 

“I love you too, Qrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this almost became a double proposal but, the tone shift felt too drastic so... still a sap fest, but different. 
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
